Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 55
| StoryTitle1 = The Most Dangerous Game (Part II) | Writer1_1 = Brian K. Vaughan | Penciler1_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker1_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Colourist1_2 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_3 = John Barber | Synopsis1 = Angel, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Dazzler take the Blackbird on their own mission without the permission of Xavier. While Angel fears expulsion for their actions against the school. While they stand by their morals of protecting a fellow mutant, they start to wonder if this is truly their plan or if Xavier implanted the idea. It makes them curious about how much of their lives is predestined and how much is free will. It would give Xavier plausible deniability if his students get captured as he did not instruct them to fly to Krakoa to save a mutant who they do not know is innocent or not. As Arthur Centino becomes more of a threat, Mojo introduces Arcade on the reality program Hunt for Justice to take on the mutant. Arcade is a millionaire game designer known for his first person shooter games. Arcade immerses himself in gaming experiences. He displays his eagerness to get into the field, aiming a gun at Mojo's head pressuring him to get the game started. Arcade wants revenge on mutants after Magneto murdered his sister during the Brooklyn Bridge attacks. Having Centino in the field gives Arcade the satisfaction of taking on, and killing a mutant as retribution. As Arcade makes his way to the field, Mojo and Major Domo discuss what will happen after Centino is killed, seeing that Genosha is running out of mutants to extradite. Mojo assures Domo that there are mutants sitting in cells all over the world. Scott, Kitty, Bobby, and Jean arrive at Genosha International Airport, ready to begin their investigation of Lord Scheele's assassination. Bobby and Kitty get into another argument, one of many over the last couple of days. Bobby is getting annoyed with his group, especially Scott and Kitty giving him commands all the time. Jean snaps around and telepathically warning them that they should hookup already before they blow their cover. As the team leaves the airport, they are followed by a mysterious woman. The other half of the X-Men team land the Blackbird on Krakoa, Angel wishing to stay on the plane. If the X-Men do not return, Angel is to go back and make sure the X-Men are brought home, dead or alive. As Mojo watches Centino and wonders if the mutant has something up his sleeves to ruin the ratings. Before Mojo can react, he loses signal with his cameras on the field, figuring out that there is something wrong with the main relay station. Elsewhere on the island, Mojo gets in contact with Arcade, who is running through the jungle on his hunt before stumbling upon the X-Men destroying the main relay station on the island. Believing these are extra mutants sent by Mojo, Arcade goes on the offensive, firing his guns away at the mutants. Colossus makes the first move, the bullets ricocheting off his metallic skin and picking his opponent off the ground. As Arcade is held up by Colossus, he pulls out a sonic device to disrupt Colossus's movements, making Colossus cover his ears in agony. Dazzler comes to the rescue, aiming her light show at Arcade. Arcade sits back up, firing a web like substance at Dazzler, covering her hands and face with the sticky material. Nightcrawler comes to the rescue, teleporting next to Arcade and surprising him with a punch. Nightcrawler repeats this action, getting a few hits in before Arcade pulls out a blade, pushing it into Nightcrawler's side, leaving him vulnerable. Before Arcade can cut Nightcrawler open, Arthur Centino stands above him in the branches, taunting his opponent. Centino makes the jump from branch to branch, avoiding Arcade's bullets. Centino falls in front of Arcade, begging him to spare him. Arcade refuses, firing his gun only to have it backfire and knocking him out. Centino helps an injured Nightcrawler, who is confused with what happened with Arcade. Centino explains that he has a way with luck, and he is lucky that the X-Men showed up to save him. Jean, Scott, Bobby, and Kitty visit where Lord Scheele's body was found next to the mutant who knifed him. Bobby believes that the mutant in guilty as many of the publications implicate he is. Scott on the other hand, notices the holes in the articles, realizing the body was dumped in the spot rather than the murder happening there. Scott has Kitty phase into the ground to find any clues that were missed by the authorities, but before she does, Jean feels someone watching them, only to be knocked out by the mysterious woman. Scott goes on the defensive, prepared to fire at the mysterious woman. Before he can, the woman drops her coat, ready to put up a fight, revealing her six arms, armed with weapons. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * * Locations: * (Reality) ** Genosha *** Krakoa Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}